Pushkin Scholarship
by TheAugustPair
Summary: Pairing : NCT Markmin (Mark Lee (Minhyung) X Na Jaemin). Deskripsi: Mendapat beasiswa untuk sekolah di Seoul Jaemin bertemu Mark –kakak kelas yang juga seorang part timer detektif.
1. Chapter 1

Judul: Pushkin Scholarship

Pairing : Markmin (Mark Lee (Minhyung) X Na Jaemin)

Genre: Misteri, Highschool!AU, Sherlock!AU

Rating: K+

Deskripsi: Mendapat beasiswa untuk sekolah di Seoul Jaemin bertemu Mark –kakak kelas yang juga seorang part timer detektif.

Warning :Not really an excuse but it's my first time writing Fanfic and my vocabulary is bad so yeah... awkward conversations and narations and typo most of times lol. Terbuka buat kritik yang membangun dan donghyuk disini adalah Donghyuck/ Heechan NCT

A/N: Kesamaan Kejadian dengan Sherlock (Buku dan TV seri) adalah Kesengajaan.

* * *

Menggeser duduknya sedikit, Jaemin memandang keluar jendela subway dengan perasaan yang tidak karuan. Hari ini adalah hari ke dua dia tinggal di seoul, bukan perkara mudah bagi orang pinggiran menyesuaikan kehidupan di kota. Mulai dari harga yang lebih mahal sampai pada transportasi yang sekarang di naiki ini pun sangat membingungkan. Kalau bukan karena beasiswa yang di berikan oleh sekolah barunya, mungkin dia lebih memilih di tempatnya yang dulu meskipun sekolahnya tidak sebaik di seoul tapi setidaknya biaya hidupnya tidak mahal. Tiba-tiba lamunanya terpotong oleh seseorang yang menepuk bahunya.

"Hei! Jaemin!"Serunya. "Jaemin kan?"

Jaemin mengangguk ragu, sebenarnya wajahnya sedikit familiar dan sepertinya seumuran namun Jaemin tidak yakin siapa.

"Pasti lupa, ini aku, Donghyuk, Heechwaann, yang waktu dulu paling asik di kelas"

"ah... yang berisik?" goda Jaemin, dia teringat saat masih di sekolah dasar memang ada anak bernama donghyuk yang tiba-tiba pindah ke kota di pertengahan semester saat kelas 5. Dia adalah anak paling berisik dan tidak bisa diam di kelas.

"ya.. yaa... terserah lah"Donghyuk kemudian duduk di sebelahnya "mau kemana sekarang?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Jaemin teringat kembali apa yang harus dilakukannya yaitu mencari tempat tinggal yang paling dekat dengan sekolahnya dengan biaya yang relatif murah. Hal ini ia ceritakan pada Donghyuk, berharap pada saat mulai masuk sekolah, dia tidak perlu menaiki subway setiap paginya.

"O... Ga nyangka kita bisa satu sekolah, satu kelas lagi, Eh, tapi nyangka sih, kan kamu pinter dari dulu Cuma gak nyangkanya kamu ada di seoul aja hhehe" Donghyuk cengengesan sambil merangkul pundak jaemin "sekarang serius nih, soal tempat tinggal, Aku sih ada temen yang pengen nyari roomate gitu..."

Mendengar hal itu jaemin mulai bersemangat "wahhh... bagus- bagus"

"yeh... jangan bagus-bagus dulu, denger dulu, flatnya gak gitu besar dan kamarnya cuma satu tapi tempat tidurnya 2 sih. Bagusnya tempatnya deket sekolah, tinggal jalan. Tapi... hehe orangnya agak aneh, eksentrik gitu lah"

"maksudnya?"

"ya gitu...kebanyakan nonton film detektif dia, kalau mau kita sekarang ketemu sama orangnya. Tapi ya itu, kita harus tabah..."

Meski Jaemin tidak begitu mengerti apa yang di maksud donghyuk. Peluang untuk mendapatkan flat baru hari ini tidak akan di sia-siakannya begitu saja. Turun dari subway mereka berjalan keluar melalui exit 5. Menelusuri trotoar kemudian berbelok ke sebuah jalan sempit dan melewati pintu samping kecil menuju salah satu sayap rumah sakit besar.

"kenapa kita kesini?"tanya jaemin terheran-heran.

"orangnya ada di sini" jawab donghyuk sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan dan membuka pintunya. Laboratorium kimia. Laboratorium itu penuh sesak oleh botol baik yang berjajar rapi maupun yang tergeletak sembarangan. Meja-mejanya di penuhi tabung uji, bunsen kecil dengan api biru dan beberapa buret. Hanya ada satu orang yang sedang membungkuk meneteskan sesuatu dengan menggunakan mikropipet, ia mendengar langkah donghyuk dan jaemin yang memasuki ruangan – hanya melirik sejenak, lalu kembali sibuk ke pekerjaanya.

" erlenmeyer"orang tersebut menengadahkan telapak tangan kirinya,

Donghyuk menepuknya dan berkata "erlenmeyer juga" mengira itu adalah salah satu bahasa yang sedang di pelajari dan berarti apa kabar atau sejenisnya.

Jaemin berusaha menahan tawanya meskipun sedikit tidak berhasil, tangannya berusaha menggapai salah satu erlenmayer di dekatnya dan memberikan pada orang tersebut.

"Thanks" orang tersebut berkata sambil melihat Jaemin dari atas ke bawah lalu mengangguk. Dia melihat donghyuk, menaikan tabung di tangannya " ini erlenmeyer, belajar yang bener seperti temenmu ini"sambil menunjuk Jaemin.

" ok... terserah" donghyuk berkata sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. "Hyung, ini Jaemin"

"Jeju atau busan?" tanya orang yang dipanggil hyung.

"eh?"

"jeju atau busan?" dia kembali menekankan pertanyaanya

"jeju" jawab jaemin.

" sensitif waktu tidur?" tanyanya lagi sambil memandang Jaemin.

"huh?"

"Aku tanya apa kamu sensitif waktu tidur karena aku kadang suka bicara cepat waktu tidur, main basket di ruang tengah dan membawa barang yang unik menurutku –aneh menurut orang lain. Apa itu mengganggu?" Tidak menunggu jawaban Jaemin –ia kembali berkata" Kita berpotensi tinggal sekamar, jadi kita harus saling tau yang terburuk dari masing-masing"

"donghy..."

"gak... aku gak bilang apa-apa sama dia"jawab donghyuk

"Gimana? Roomate?"

"Aku gak bilang aku mencari roomate"

"Betul, Aku yang cerita ke donghyuk kemarin kalau aku susah mendapatan roomate, dan sekarang dia disini dengan teman lamanya dari jeju... bukan kesimpulan yang susah" dering handphone memotong pembicaraan mereka "sebentar...ya... aku kesana sekarang" Hyung tersebut mengambil tas dan memakainya. Kemudian menghadap Jaemin " Ah...Aku harus pergi sekarang, kalau kamu mau lihat tempatnya dulu... umm antar dia ya donghyuk"

"ok hyung"

Namun sebelum orang tersebut keluar dari pintu jaemin berkata "cuma gini?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Baru ketemu hari ini dan langsung jadi roomate?"

"ada masalah?"

"kita ga saling kenal, aku malah ga tau namamu"

"Aku tau kamu murid pindahan dari jeju. Beasiswa prestasi, dan sekarang kamu lagi cari tempat tinggal yang deket dengan sekolah karena tempat yang sekarang jauh –tidak mungkin pulang pergi harus menggunakan subway kalau jadwal sekolah padat banget. Dan namaku Mark kakak kelasmu, panggil aku Hyung ok!" mark tersenyum simpul dan langsung berlari-keluar.

Donghyuk merangkul Jaemin dan menariknya keluar dari Lab "Tabah... dia emang gitu" ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Ah, tabah, Jaemin baru mengerti maksudnya.

Setengah jam berikutnya,Jaemin dan Donghyuk sudah berada di dalam flat yang kemungkinan besar akan jadi tempat tinggalnya selama sekolah di Seoul. Yang akan di sewa adalah lantai dua yang terdiri dari satu kamar dengan 2 tempat tidur, dan 2 lemari, dapur termasuk meja makan serta perabotnya, satu kamar mandi dan sebuah ruang duduk luas yang tidak terlalu banyak perabotannya –di salah satu dindingnya menempel ring basket. Penerangan serta ventilasi yang bagus karena ada satu pintu geser berbahan kaca yang mengarah ke balkon. Flat tersebut cukup menarik dan harganya cukup murah apalagi di bagi berdua.

"Oh.. kalian masih lihat-lihat?" ujar Mark bersandar di ujung tangga dengan salah satu kaki menopang yang lainnya. "Mau pindah kapan? Apa perlu aku bantu?"

Jaemin menghela nafas " keliatan sekali ya kalau aku suka sama tempat ini?"

"Ya. Menahan senyum dan mata terbuka lebar, berbinar begitu, kalau bukan tertarik lalu apa?" bukan pertanyaan tapi pernyataan yang Mark lontarkan. " jadi?"

Jaemin melirik Donghyuk yang sedang mengulum senyum sambil mengangguk. "Besok siang"

* * *

"hollysh*t!" jaemin berteriak dari dapur. Belum sampai setengah hari setelah ia merapikan barang-barangnya di flat baru, tapi dia sudah menemukan potongan tangan kiri di kulkas.

" Makanan dan minuman di kulkas yang satunya" Kata Mark dengan santainya dari ruang tengah tanpa menoleh sedikitpun sibuk membaca novel detektif yang sudah entah berapa kali dia ulang.

Jaemin mendekati mark dan mengambil buku tersebut " tapi itu tangan! Potongan tangan manusia!"

"Kalau gak disitu terus harus disimpen dimana?"

Jaemin hanya bisa membuka dan menutup mulutnya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"oh... aku ngerti. Itu legal, bukan barang blackmarket atau sejenisnya, bukan juga aku yang memotong. Okay?" Mark meyakinkan. " mungkin aku harus jelaskan, aku part timer detektif di kepolisian jadi kalau aku gak sibuk sekolah, aku sibuk dengan hal begini" Mengambil buku yang di pegang Jaemin dan kembali membacanya.

Merasakan tatapan Jaemin yang terus menerus mark menoleh "Apa? gak percaya?"

Jaemin masih memandang tak percaya sampai Mrs. Park –sang pemilik flat membawa seseorang berperawakan jangkung kurus dengan usia sekitar 40 tahunan dengan wajah pucat dan sedikit gemetar. " Mark, orang ini mencarimu" Mrs. Park kemudian kembali ke bawah.

"Silahkan duduk Mr. Kwon" Mark mempersilahkan Mr. Kwon duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di depannya.

Jaemin merasa tidak enak karena sepertinya pembicaraan akan bersifat pribadi, namun saat dirinya akan beranjak dari kursi, Mark menahannya. "Partner saya" ujarnya pada Mr. Kwon

"Minseok menyuruhku untuk mencarimu, katanya dia sedang di luar kota dan pulang seminggu lagi. Tapi masalahku tidak bisa kalau di tunda sampa seminggu lagi"

Mark Mengangguk menandakan dia mendengarkan dengan seksama. Kemudian Mr. Kwon melanjutkan ceritanya "Besok sebenarnya akan diadakan ujian saringan untuk mendapatkan beasiswa Pushkin. Saya akan jadi salah satu pengawas di hari itu, seperti yang kamu tau Saya mengajar sastra Rusia dan pelajaran pertama yang diujikan adalah menerjemahkan sebuah naskah berbahasa Rusia yang belum pernah diketahui para siswa itu. Naskah ini cetak di kertas ujian, jadi kalau mereka mengetahui naskah itu sebelum ujian pastilah menguntungkan mereka. Karena itu, panitia ujian sangat berhati-hati agar soalnya tidak bocor"

"pada jam satu tadi, ketikan soal sudah di terima dari bagian terjemahanya merupakan separuh bab dari karya sastra berjudul Повесть о Петре и Февронии Муромских (The Tale of Peter and Fevronia). Saya harus mengkoreksi hasil cetakan dengan seksama, karena tak boleh ada salah cetak. Pada jam dua Saya masih belum selesai mengoreksi naskah tersebut. Tapi Saya ada janji dengan seorang rekan pengajar, maka Saya meninggalkan berkas soal ujian itu di meja kerja. Saya pergi selama satu jam"

"Kamu tau kan Mark, kalau di sekolah Saya pintu-pintu ruangannya rangkap 2, satu yang hijau dan satu lagi yang dari pohon ek. Waktu Saya sampai ke pintu luar, Saya kaget karena melihat kunci tergantung di sesaat Saya pikir Saya sendiri yang lupa membawa kunci itu, tapi waktu Saya merogoh saku celana, ternyata kunci Saya masih ada. Memang ada kunci duplikat, tapi dibawa asisten pribadi Saya namanya Jungsoo, dia sudah bekerja selama sepuluh tahun dengan saya. Dia orangnya bisa dipercaya dan tidak mungkin rasanya saya mencurigai dia. Tapi kunci itu memang yang biasa di pegang olehnya. Dan dia memang mengatakan tadi masuk ke ruangan saya untuk menawarkan kopi. Karena keteledorannya dia lupa mengambil kunci itu kembali. Masuknya pasti tidak lama setelah saya pergi, kalau keteledorannya terjadi di hari lain pasti tak apa-apa"

" waktu Saya lihat ke meja Saya, kertas-kertas itu sudah bertebaran. Naskah itu terdiri dari 3 halaman yang cukup panjang. Semuanya ditinggal disitu, tapi yang Saya dapati satu di atas lantai, satu di atas meja samping dekat jendela dan satunya tetap di tempat semula"

"yang di lantai halaman pertama, dan yang di dekat jendela halaman kedua dan yang tetap di tempatnya adalah halaman ke 3" Tebak Mark

"Iya Benar, bagaimana kamu bisa tau?"

"dilanjutkan saja dulu Mr. Kwon"

"awalnya saya kira Jungsoo yang lancang melihat-lihat soal dia menyangkal dengan keras dan saya yakin dia tidak berbohong. Kemungkinan lain adalah ada seseorang yang lewat dan melihat kunci terpasang di pintu , sebab dia tau saya tidak ada di tempat. Saya sangat panik karena beasiswa itu sangat besar nilainya"

"Jungsoo juga sangat terpukul dengan kejadian itu. Dia hampir pingsan melihat kertas yang di obrak-abrik itu. Maka saya dudukan dia di kursi, sementara saya memeriksa seisi ruangan. Saya langsung mendapatkan jejak tamu tak diundang itu. Saya itu kan orangnya suka kebersihan jadi di meja saya tidak pernah ada kotoran sedikitpun, tapi saya mendapati kotoran seperti tanah dan serbuk gergaji yang menempel disitu. Saya yakin penjahatnya yang meninggalkan jejak itu, tapi saya tidak menemukan jejak kaki ataupun jejak lain yang bisa mengungkap identitasnya. Saya harus menemukan orang itu atau memundurkan ujian sampai saya selesai membuat soal baru. Tapi kalau begitu saya harus memberitahu alasanya yang jelas akan menurunkan kredibilitas bukan hanya saya tapi juga sekolah. Makanya permasalahan ini saya ingin atasi secara diam-diam"

Selesai Mr. Kwon bercerita, Mark diam sejenak memikirkan beberapa pertanyaan yang mungkin membantu penyelidikan. " Apa ada yang mengunjungi bapak setelah bapak menerima soal ujian itu?"

"iya, ada, namanya Winwin dia adalah siswa dari china yang menyewa ruang belajar di lantai dua. Dia datang ke ruangan saya untuk menanyakan beberapa hal tentang ujian nanti"

"Dia juga salah satu dari pendaftar beasiswa?"

"ya"

"dan waktu itu soalnya ada di atas meja?"

"seingat saya masih tergulung rapi"

"tapi bisa saja dia mengira kalau itu soal ujian kan?"

"bisa saja"

"Tidak ada orang lain lagi yang berkunjung?"

"tidak"

"apa ada yang tau soal ujian itu akan ada di tempat bapak?"

"hanya saya dan yang mencetaknya yang tau"

"Apa Jungsoo-ssi tau?"

"tidak, meski dia asisten pribadi saya, dia tidak membicarkan hal-hal yang penting sekali seperti ini"

" dimana jungsoo-ssi sekarang?"

"Tadi dia masih kaget, kasihan dia, jadi saya tinggalkan dia di kursi untuk menenangkan diri. Dan saya buru-buru datang ke kantor Minseok tapi tidak ada, saat meneleponnya saya disuruh meminta bantuanmu saja. Lalu saya ke sini"

"pintunya dibiarkan terbuka?"

"iya. Tapi soalnya sudah saya simpan di lemari dan saya kunci, ini saya membawa kuncinya."

"jadi kalau misalnya bukan orang china itu pelakunya pasti seseorang yang kebetulan lewat tanpa sebelumnya tau soal ujian itu"

"pendapat saya juga begitu"

Mark tersenyum penuh teka teki kemudian berdiri. " Kalau begitu, ayo kita lihat tempatnya dulu" mendekati Jaemin kemudian berbisik "kamu gak percaya kalau aku detektif kan, sebagai konsekuensinya kamu harus ikut"

Mark menarik Jaemin yang tak tau apa-apa. " silahkan duluan Mr. Kwon"

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gedung yang dimaksud adalah gedung gaya lama yang terdiri dari dua lantai. Sebuah pintu lengkung mengantar mereka ke depan pintu ruangan yang tak begitu jauh di sisinya ada tangga batu yang sudah tua mengarah ke lantai dua yang di informasikan oleh Mr. Kwon terdiri dari beberapa Gongbubang* yang kadang di pinjam oleh siswa di sekolah tersebut . Mr. Kwon membukakan pintu bagian luar dan mempersilahkan Mark dan Jaemin masuk dan dia sendiri berdiri di ambang pintu, Pada ruang kerja tersebut terdapat sebuah jendela yang panjang dan berkisi-kisi, menghadap ke halaman. Mark memperhatikan karpet merah yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Tidak ada jejak disini, Jongsoo-ssi tadi duduk di sebelah mana?"

"Kursi yang di dekat jendela"

"Yang di dekat meja samping itu ya" Mark mendekati meja tersebut "Jelas sekali kalau orang itu datang lalu mengambil kertas-kertas ini satu persatu dari meja tulis yang di tengah ruangan Lalu membawanya ke meja pendek yang di dekat jendela ini"

"Untuk apa dia memindahkannya?"tanya Mr. Kwon.

"Supaya bisa melihat kedatangan bapak lewat jendela, jadi dia bisa melarikan diri keluar sebelum bapak sampai di ruangan ini "

"Tidak mungkin, saya datang dari pintu samping"

"Ah, begitukah? Tapi pasti itu yang ada di pikirannya. Apa bisa lihat kertas ujian tadi?" Mr. Kwon membuka lemari dan mengambil kertas ujian tersebut kemudian menyerahkannya pada Mark "Ada warna sedikit cokelat di kertas pertama dan kedua, sepertinya dia menyalinnya satu-persatu" Mark melirik ke bawah meja yang terdapat printer dan satu rim kertas A4 . "Saat dia sedang menyalin kertas ke dua, dia mendengar langkah bapak menuju kamar ini. Maka dia buru-buru berusaha melarikan diri sampai belum sempat mengembalikan kertasnya ke tempat semula. Apa bapak tidak dengar langkahnya waktu menaiki tangga?"

"Tidak, saya malah tidak dengar apa-apa"

"Ok. Kalau begitu" Mark mendekati meja yang di tengah ruangan dan memperhatikan gumpalan-gumpalan tanah dengan tempelan serbuk gergaji. " ini pintu kemana" tanya mark melihat sebuah pintu di sisi kiri ruangan tersebut.

"Itu pintu ke ruangan Arsip saya"

"Apa sudah masuk ke sana setelah kejadian tadi?"

"Belum, karena tadi langsung pergi"

"Boleh lihat?"Saat Mr. Kwon mengangguk, Mark membuka pintu dan memasukinya. Ruangan tersebut berisi dua lemari yang merapat ke tembok dan di tengah ruangan ada meja cukup besar. "Tolong tunggu dulu, saya mau periksa lantainya. Um... tidak ada jejak kaki sama sekali, dan kedua lemari ini..." Mark mencoba membukanya " terkunci"

Mark melihat ruang di antara lemari pertama dan dinding "Kalau mau sembunyi pasti disini, tidak ada tapi ada tanah liat yang sama dengan yang di meja tadi" Mark mengambil dan Memperhatikan dengan seksama tanah liat tersebut. " Sepertinya orang itu tadi mampir dulu kesini. Waktu bapak datang dengan tiba-tiba, orang itu panik dan berlari masuk ke sini"

"Apa? Jadi saat saya masuk ke sini tadi dan menenangkan Jongsoo, dia ada di ruangan arsip saya"

"Ya. Betul sekali"

Muka Mr. Kwon langsung muram mendengar hal itu. Kalau saja dia lebih teliti mungkin dia akan berkeliling ruangan dahulu sebelum pergi meminta bantuan. Dan mungkin dia bisa menyelesaikan kemalangan yang menimpanya sendiri.

Kemudian mereka semua kembali ke ruangan kerja Mr. Kwon.

"Jadi, ada berapa siswa yang menyewa gongbubang di lantai 2?"

"Ada 3"

"Dan mereka semua suka lewat depan pintu bapak?" mengangguk "ketiganya juga calon penerima beasiswa itu?"

"Ya"

"Ada yang bapak curigai?"

"Tidak pantas rasanya kalau saya mencurigai mereka"

"ya sudah, ceritakan saja perangai mereka setau bapak"

"Bagaimana ya, diatas ada 3 mahasiswa. Yang pertama Johnny Suh, dia siswa yang berbakat di bidang olahraga dan literatur, anggota tim sepak bola. Tapi dia juga pernah menang medali di bidang lompat jauh dan lari marathon. Anaknya sopan dan baik hati, Ayahnya itu Suh Sunhong pengusaha besar yang meninggal setelah kebangkrutannya yang sampai mengguncang perekonomian korea itu. Meskipun ditinggal ayahnya dalam keadaan yang sulit, dia tidak frustasi dan tetap bekerja keras. Saya yakin bukan dia orangnya. Yang kedua itu Dong Sicheng, nama panggilannya Winwin. Dia adalah mahasiswa dari china, agak pendiam dan tertutup mungkin karena bahasa koreanya masih kurang. Dia termasuk anak yang pintar dan cara belajarnya sangat teratur padahal dia adalah dancer utama yang sering ikut kompetensi mewakili sekolah, dan dia juga seorang atlet baseball. Sayangnya dia agak kurang dalam kelas sastra Rusia, mungkin itulah mengapa dia sering sekali ke ruangan saya untuk bertanya. Yang ketiga namanya Ten Chittaphon, dia sangat cerdas bahkan termasuk yang paling cerdas di sekolah ini. Sayangnya dia keras kepala, agak sulit diatur dan sering ketahuan melanggar peraturan sekolah. Sekolah sebenarnya sudah mempertimbangkan akan mengeluarkan dia tapi karena semester kemarin dia juara umum di bidang sains Sekorea selatan, sekolah jadi ragu. Pengetahuannya di bidang sastra Rusia cukup baik"

Mendengar hal yang dituturkan Mr. Kwon, Mark kemudian melihat jendela yang menghadap lapangan. Membuka kemudian melongok keluar jendela dan mengangguk. "Apa bisa Aku bertemu dengan Jongsoo-ssi?"

"Sebentar, Akan saya panggilkan dulu" Mr. Kwon keluar ruangan.

"Jaemin, coba kamu berdiri di depan jendela. Aku mau memeriksa sesuatu" kemudian Mark keluar ruangan dan berdiri di sisi luar jendela. "lumayan tinggi ya"

"Susah kalau keluar masuk lewat situ" ujar jaemin "teralisnya mepet"

"Bukan itu"

"Terus?"

Mark hanya tersenyum dan kembali ke ruangan.

"Cih sok misterius" ujar Jaemin kesal.

Mr. Kwon kembali ke ruangan bersama Jongsoo. Orangnya tidak terlalu tinggi, sedikit gemuk dengan kulit yang putih dan terlihat airmuka yang pucat dan tegang.

"Jadi bapak yang meninggalkan kunci di depan pintu?"

"I...Iya" Jawab Jongsoo sedikit gagap.

"Kapan bapak masuk ke ruangan ini?"

"Kira-kira sekitar jam 2, karena setiap jam segitu Mr. Kwon meminum kopi"

"Berapa lama bapak di dalam?"

"Begitu saya tahu Mr. Kwon tak ada di dalam, saya langsung keluar"

"Apakah bapak melihat kertas di meja tulis?"

Jongsoo mengerutkan dahinya seraya mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelumnya, dia menggaruk belakang lehernya kemudian dia menggeleng. "Tidak, saya tidak yakin tapi sepertinya saya tidak lihat"

Mark menatap Jongsoo dengan tajam dan kembali membombardir asisten tersebut dengan pertanyaan "Bagaimana ceritanya bapak sampai meninggalkan kunci di pintu?"

"saat itu saya sedang membawa baki, saya pikir saya akan datang lagi untuk mengambil kunci itu tapi saya kelupaan"

"Setelah itu bapak meninggalkan pintunya dalam keadaan terbuka atau tertutup?"

"Terbuka"

"Terus terbuka sampai bapak di panggil Mr. Kwon?"

"i...ya"

"Katanya bapak kaget sekali ya sampai mau pingsan?"

"betul"

"Dimana bapak berdiri waktu itu?"

Raut wajah Jongsoo makin tegang, badannya membungkuk dan tangan kanannya terus mengusap tangan yang satunya " di... disini ... di dekat pintu"

Salah satu sudut bibir Mark naik, matanya melihat kursi yang ada di samping jendela " Aneh ya... bapak mau pingsan tapi malah duduk di kursi yang di sudut itu, bukannya duduk di kursi yang lebih dekat"

"Saya juga tidak sadar melakukan hal itu" wajah Jongsoo makin pucat,

"Saya yakin Jongsoo tidak bersalah Mark. Tidak ada keuntungan buatnya. Kasihan dia ketakutan seperti ini" bela Mr. Kwon.

Mark menghela nafas " Tenang saja Mr. Kwon, saya tidak mencurigai dia menyalin soal ujian itu" Mark meyakinkan sambil tersenyum yang membuat Jongsoo sedikit lebih tenang "Apa bapak tetap disini waktu pergi?"

"Iya... tapi tidak lama, Cuma satu sampai dua menit. Lalu saya mengunci pintu dan masuk ke ruangan saya di belakang"

"Oh, ada yang bapak curigai sebagai pelakunya?"

"Saya tidak yakin, orang disini baik-baik. Tidak mungkin kalau mereka melakukan hal semacam itu" Jawab Jongsoo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Apa setelah kejadian ini bapak sudah bertemu mereka?"

"Belum, sama sekali belum"jawab Jongsoo mantap sambil mengusap hidungnya.

Mark kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Mr. Kwon "Apa bisa kita bertemu dengan ketiga mahasiswa itu? Tidak usah lama, hanya perlu melihat saja "

Selesai Mark mengatakan hal itu, tiba-tiba terdengar langkah 2 orang menuruni tangga, dan semua dalam ruangan menoleh ke arah pintu. Kedua siswa tersebut mengangguk sopan sambil tersenyum, saat Mr. Kwon membuka mulut untuk memanggil mereka tapi Mark menepuk bahunya dan menggeleng tanda tak perlu. Keduanya berjalan melewati halaman dan Mark memandang mereka melewati jendela. "Mereka itu?"

"Yang rambutnya pirang itu winwin, sedangkan yang satu lagi itu Ten"

"Baiklah, bisa kita bertemu dengan Johnny?" tanya Mark. " Tapi kalau bisa dia jangan sampai tau saya siapa"

"Tentu saja" Ujar ."Kau bisa kembali ke ruanganmu, Jongsoo"

Ketika Mr. Kwon mengetuk pintu kamar Johnny –seorang pemuda kurus jangkung itu membuka pintunya dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk. "Ada apa Mr. Kwon?" Tanya Johnny bingung.

"Ah... tidak, kamu waktu itu bilang setelah ujian ini kamu tidak akan menyewa gongbubang sekolah lagi, mereka ini anak-anak teman bapak, ingin menyewanya, jadi mereka ingin lihat-lihat dahulu" Mendengar penjelasan itu Johnny hanya mengangguk.

"Jangan diam saja, katanya mau lihat-lihat" Jaemin mengerutkan kening saat mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Mark. Saat akan membuka bibirnya, Mark mendorong Jaemin masuk ke kamar tersebut, memaksanya berkeliling, sedangkan dirinya sendiri memandangi Johnny yang kikuk berdiri.

Jaemin pura-pura berkeliling melihat tempat tidur meja belajar dan kamar mandi dan berusaha terlihat tertarik. "Tempat ini bagus" ujar Jaemin datar. Setelah itu mereka kembali ke ruangan Mr. Kwon

"Saya ingin melihat-lihat dulu sekitar sekolah ini, mungkin sekitar..." Mark melihat jam tangannya "Paling lama 30 menit lagi saya akan kembali, dan kita akan coba pecahkan masalah ini, saya pinjam bongkahan tanahnya dulu"

Mark dan Jaemin kemudian berjalan-jalan di sekitar sekolah tersebut. Sama seperti sekolah lainnya, sekolah ini pun belum memasuki semester baru sehingga hanya ada beberapa siswa yang terlihat. Mereka berjalan lurus ke arah utara menuju lapangan baseball, Mark berhenti sibuk memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Jongsoo-ssi tadi sepertinya tidak benar-benar jujur" Jaemin membuka pembicaraan yang langsung menarik perhatian Mark. "Bicara sambil menggaruk leher, memegang hidung. Tapi buat apa dia menyalin soal itu? Menurutmu kenapa?"tanya Jaemin.

"Mu? mu? Eyyy... panggil aku hyung, Mark hyung!"

"Iya, iya Hyung. Mark hyungnim!" Mark tersenyum puas, memperlihatkan gigi putihnya yang berjajar rapi saat Jaemin bersungut-sungut kesal.

Mark kembali berjalan ke arah lapangan yang lain "Memang bukan jongsoo-ssi pelakunya" Mark berhenti berjalan kemudian memperlihatkan sesuatu yang ada di telapak tangannya.

Jaemin memicingkan mata dan memiringkan kepalanya bingung "Tanah".

Mark berdecak "Akan susah membuatnya mengaku, tapi kita coba. Ini permainan mental namanya"

Saat mereka kembali, dari luar pintu terlihat Mr. Kwon memadang kertas-kertas soal, tangan kanannya memegang alat tulis. Sepertinya dia sedang mengkoreksi soal tersebut, tapi semakin dekat terlihat sekali punggungnya meringkuk dan kosongnya pandangan Mr. Kwon. Dia seperti orang yang kalah perang.

"Permisi"

Raut wajah berubah drastis, wajahnya jadi penuh harap begitu melihat Mark dihadapannya " Ayo, masuk " ajak Mr Kwon "Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Kamu sudah tau pelakunya Mark?"

"Ya, Bisa panggilkan Jongsoo-ssi lagi?" Tanya Mark.

"Tentu, tentu saja, sebentar"

Saat Jongsoo memasuki ruangan Mr. Kwon, kepanikan kembali terpancar di keningnya. "Baiklah Jongsoo-ssi, apa bisa bapak menjelaskan kejadian tadi yang sebenar-benarnya?"

"Saya sudah menceritakan semuanya"

"Apa tidak ada yang perlu ditambahkan?" tanya Mark lagi.

"Tidak"Jawab jongsoo dengan sedikit menekankan suaranya.

"Kalau bapak memang memaksa seperti itu, tapi bukannya alasan bapak duduk di kursi dekat jendela tadi itu karena ingin menyembunyikan petunjuk orang yang masuk ke ruangan ini?" desak Mark.

"Tidak, itu tidak benar" nada suara Jongsoo sedikit lebih tinggi.

"Bapak yakin?" tanya Mark semakin tidak percaya, matanya tajam menyelidik."Bukannya waktu meninggalkan ruangan ini, bapak menyuruh orang yang ada di dalam ruang Arsip untuk melarikan diri?"

"Saya yakin, tidak ada siapa-siapa disini" sahut Jongsoo makin jengkel.

Namun Mark malah makin memanas-manasi "Ah... Bapak kelihatan sekali bohongnya"

Menarik nafas panjang, suara Jongsoo mulai melirih dan terdengar pilu "Saya tidak bohong, saya, saya ini Cuma orang kecil, untuk apa saya berbohong"

Mark menundukan kepalanya sebentar lalu meminta tolong pada Mr. Kwon memanggilkan Johnny Suh. Jongsoo berusaha mengambil alih, tapi Mark melarangnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Mr. Kwon sudah datang dengan siswa bernama Johnny tersebut. Pandangannya tajam menatap yang ada di ruangan itu satu persatu, setelah bertemu pandang dengan Jongsoo. Matanya langsung bergetar sedikit kaget.

"Nah, Johnny-ssi kita Cuma berlima disini, dan apa yang kiita bicarakan sekarang jangan sampai ketahuan sama yang lainnya. Saya hanya ingin tahu, kenapa orang yang baik seperti Johnny-ssi bisa melakukan hal seperti tadi siang?"tanya Mark kalem.

Pemuda tampan tersebut langsung mundur satu langkah ke belakang, terpancar sorot ketakutan di wajahnya dan memandang Jongsoo penuh kekecewaan.

"Bukan Johnny-ssi, saya tidak bilang apa-apa, tidak satu katapun"teriak Jongsoo.

"Memang tadi tidak bilang apa-apa, tapi barusan. Nah, sebaiknya Johnny-ssi jujur saja" Bujuk Mark.

Johnny terduduk lemas di lantai, matanya berkaca-kaca dia hanya membuka dan menutup mulutnya bingung harus berkata apa.

* * *

Hari sudah mulai senja saat mereka di dalam bis untuk perjalanan pulang, Mark terus memandangi sepatunya, dahinya berkerut kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Hal itu terus diulangnya sampai Jaemin jengkel melihatnya.

"Ah... Hyung! Kenapa sih?"

Mark mendecakkan lidahnya "Coba saja tadi Johnny-ssi tidak terpukul begitu, pasti aku bisa tau benda apa yang disembunyikan Jongsoo-ssi di tempat duduk itu. Arrgghh"

"Itu saja yang di pikiran hyung? Tidak kasihan apa sama Johnny-ssi, sepertinya baru kali ini dia melakukan hal seperti itu"

Bis yang mereka tumpangi berhenti, kemudian mereka berdua turun, menyusuri trotoar menuju flat yang mereka tempati.

"Kalau tidak kasihan, sudah di tanya dari tadi, aku juga akan pamer, gimana aku tau pelakunya itu Johnny-ssi"

"Kalau begitu, pamer sekarang saja" omongan Jaemin membuat langkah Mark berhenti.

Mark tersenyum jail "Penasaran ya..."

"Tidak, penasaran apa" Jaemin mengelak, berjalan ke depan ke arah pintu flat meninggalkan Mark yang terus menggoda Jaemin.

"Bilang coba penasaran... Nanti hyung kasih tau"

"Sudah aku bilang tidak" ujar jaemin kesal sambil membuka pintu.

"Penasaran juga tidak apa-apa"timpal Mark cengengesan.

Mark terus menggoda Jaemin saat keduanya memasuki flat dan naik tangga ke lantai dua. Wajah Mark langsung mengeras dan bibirnya terkatup rapat saat mengetahui siapa yang menunggunya. Pria tinggi dengan setelan armani menatapnya tajam.

-TBC-

* * *

A/N:

*Gongbubang: Study room, ruang 1X2 meter untuk disewa (mirip telephone booth) di dalamnya ada kursi dan meja yang dipakai untuk belajar, tapi bisa juga lebih luas ada tempat tidur dan lemari. Tergantung harga lah...

Buat fansnya Johnny oppa, maaf banget haha lagi butuh yang tinggi-tinggi, juga disini johnny oppa tingginya lebih dari 185 yah, sekitar 187-188. Terus untuk umur johnny oppa, ten oppa sama winwin-ge umurnya sama Mark ya.

Maaf banget sama yang menunggu romansa-romansa (asyiiik) nya Mark oppa ama Jaeminie. Susah banget sumpah mau nyelipin dimana. Sama TERIMA KASIH BANGET banget banget banget buat yang udah review, follow ama fav, kalian sangat berarti, bener dah serius! Tadinya ini fic udah mau di apus aja, apa lagi pas beres baca fic bagus-bagus banget dari fandom sebelah hah, langsung ga pede. Tapi karena kalian... hiks... thankyou bebs.


End file.
